(A) The reactivity of crosslinked gels will be studied to define factors governing characteristics of the polymeric supports in the Merrifield synthesis. (B) Phase equilibria will be studied in ternary systems containing water, an acidic and a basic copolymer. (C) The solvent-dependence of the stereoselectivity of asymmetric reactions will be studied for the aminolyses of active esters. (D) We shall search for a polymer with a specific affinity for urea for potential use in a wearable artificial kidney. (E) Linear copolymers with side chains carrying hapten groups will be adsorbed on monodisperse polystryrene latex and interactions of the latex with the anti-hapten antibody will be studied.